A hand driver is a tool designed to deliver torque to a fastener, such as a screw or bolt. Hand drivers often include a graspable handle configured to transfer torque down a shaft coupled to the handle. A distal termination of the shaft can include a tool interface, such as cross-recess, standard, hexagonal, configured to mate with a head of the fastener or other instrument. The torque can be transferred down the shaft to the tool interface and into the fastener, which can be driven into a working substrate, such as bone or a rigid coupler. Hand drivers are commonly used in surgical procedures to install fasteners to retain plates and prostheses.